


I'll See You Around.

by 360loverpenguin



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Brothers, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: The wind surged towards the north, urging Varian onward into the final stretch before his home. Home. That word now felt unfamiliar in his mouth. He had been away from Corona for so long it felt as if he’d found a new place of belonging in between the chases, trials, and endless flowing throughout the seven kingdoms. But he supposed that adventure was closing now.And of course, he’s be glad to see the friends he had left behind. But… it felt wrong that it was at the cost of separating from those he could now proudly call his family. He imagined a different end to this chapter; one where they could all stay together, where he could combine his past with his future.“You gonna be okay heading back to Bayangor alone?” he asked, clearing his throat slightly. “You know you really didn’t have to travel all the way to Corona with me.”
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	I'll See You Around.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun finally getting to write Hugo (one of my favourite characters), and especially his relationship with Varian. This fic definitely made me cry while I was writing it, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did.

“Well, I guess we’re here.” Varian’s voice was shaky despite his best efforts to keep his inflection level.

The village of Old Corona poured out before them, lying just at the bottom of the grass laden hill he and Hugo were seemingly frozen upon. The dawn rays of pale light seemed to make the town glow, beckoning him towards it. But a step forward would also mean a step away from Hugo.

“Yeah. I guess this really is it, huh?” Hugo’s voice hadn’t been this quiet in practically the whole time Varian had known him. Their group had become a lot smaller than it had been at the outset of their journey. Nuru and Yong had been left in their own kingdoms, partings highlighted with tears after so long spent as one unit. Now it was only them.

Hugo sniffed, harshly lifting his glasses to scrub at his tired eyes. “There’s, there’s a lot of pollen out here,” he mumbled halfheartedly, offering a weak imitation of his usual cocky grin towards Varian.

The wind surged towards the north, urging Varian onward into the final stretch before his home. Home. That word now felt unfamiliar in his mouth. He had been away from Corona for so long it felt as if he’d found a new place of belonging in between the chases, trials, and endless flowing throughout the seven kingdoms. But he supposed that adventure was closing now.

And of course, he’s be glad to see the friends he had left behind. But… it felt wrong that it was at the cost of separating from those he could now proudly call his family. He imagined a different end to this chapter; one where they could all stay together, where he could combine his past with his future.

“You gonna be okay heading back to Bayangor alone?” he asked, clearing his throat slightly. “You know you really didn’t have to travel all the way to Corona with me.”

Hugo ran a hand through his choppy blond locks. “Please, somebody had to make sure you didn’t get yourself killed,” he retorted, every ounce of arrogance that had driven Varian crazy these past few years spilling into his tone.

Varian’s heart twinged at the thought it might be one of the last times he heard it from his brother.

“Besides I’m… not heading back to Bayangor.” Hugo glanced for Varian’s reaction from the corner of his eye, not turning from where he stood facing the vast kingdom below. “After getting hired by Donella… I would’ve given anything to fall back into the pattern of life I got used to there. And the old Hugo may have hated it, but he thrived there.”

He let out a long sigh that the wind picked up, soaring it far out of grasp. “But I don’t know if I can fit back into that life. If I want to fall into my old place there.”

Varian bumped his elbow against Hugo’s. “What? No promising future as a con artist?”

“Oh no, very stable career path in that. Think I’ll travel though. See if I can…” his eyes began shining as he adjusted the thick leather backpack slung over his shoulder, “If I can survive all those crazy adventures our team gets thrown into alone, huh? Explore more of the kingdoms. After all, I think I’ve had more than enough of being stuck in a single crumbling city.”

Varian dug the toe of his boot into the dirt, focusing on that point rather than the impending goodbyes as the silence suffocated the seconds before he spoke next. “Y’know… you could always stay here. Corona could always use another alchemist.” He looked up at the other boy hopefully, smile still cracked in half.

“Superior alchemist, you mean.” Varian bit down a retort that his comeback didn’t make grammatical sense. “And… I can’t.”

Hugo turned to face Varian, eyes red from holding back tears he refused to let fall. “I still wanna see what’s out there. My place in it all.” He gestured out into the open summer air; away from Corona. Hugo levelled his gaze against Varian’s then in a sad sort of manner. “Thanks to you, for showing me a bigger world than I’d ever imagined.” His voice was quiet in the way it got when he chose to open up.

“I don’t suppose you wanna travel with me?” Hugo’s voice was heartbreakingly calm in a way that suggested he already knew the answer.

“I… Corona… my dad… my friends.” Varian’s breath hitched as his mind, usually so prepared to argue his point vied for the smallest handle of what to say. The seconds that had droned on minutes ago were now falling through his fingers much faster than he could hope to keep a grip on.

Hugo held up his hand to stop Varian’s ramblings. “I get it. You’re needed here.” His smile was soft now, nonexistent if you didn’t know how to look for it. “I’ll… see you round though. Couldn’t leave my little brother behind forever.”

The tears crashed through Varian all too quickly. He threw his arms around Hugo, pulling him into a tight hug as his cries silently slipped off of his cheeks. The older boy hugged him back, every bit as much heart thrown into it.

Neither wanted to let go. They knew that once they did, the other would fade away. Their adventure had finally reached its’ ending.

Hugo was the first to step back. A few minutes had passed in the world outside of them. He roughly ran his sleeve across his damp eyes, blurry vision looking towards Varian one last time before they parted. “Thank you. For everything.”

Varian picked up his worn bag from where it had been thrown on the ground, “I love you, Hugo.” It broke his heart to say goodbye to the brother he hadn’t known his life needed, but he managed to smile anyway. This was where their paths had to lead them. And they wouldn’t be apart forever.

“Love you too, Goggles.” Hugo ruffled Varian’s hair in the way that used to drive him crazy, but now only made his heart ache. “I’ll see you around.”

Hugo turned, slowly forcing his way down the opposite side of the hill from Old Corona. Varian watched after him for a silent moment.

“I’ll miss you.” Varian couldn’t tell if his whisper had carried over the gentle winds.


End file.
